Inmortalmente Tuyos
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Oneshot El arco de Legolas se ha roto en el Abismo de Helm, y el elfo está apenado por ello. Aragorn y Gimli tratarán de hacer algo para animarle.


  
Rated: G  
Category: General  
Summary: Cuando al arco de Legolas se rompe durante la batalla del Abismo de Helm, el Elfo está triste por haber perdido tan precioso regalo. Aragorn y Gimli están apenados por la tristeza de su amigo; entre los dos se les ocurrirá hacer algo que le devuelva la alegría a Legolas.  
  
**Inmortalmente tuyos.**  


**__**  
**_ Por The Balrog of Altena_**  
**__**

  
  
Pronto llegaría el amanecer, pero la batalla en el Abismo de Helm parecía no tener fin. Con un moviemeinto brusco Gimli sacó el filo del hacha que había hendido en el pecho de un Uruk-hai, y la criatura se desplomó sin vida en suelo.  
  
"_Khazâd! Khazâd!_" - retumbó el grito de guerra del Enano en los oscuros muros. Entonces levantó la vista, justo a tiempo para ver a Legolas, unos pasos más allá. El Elfo luchaba con un Uruk-hai extraordinariamente fornido, defendiéndose de la poderosa cimitarra negra con su cuchillo blanco.  
  
Gimli vió como la cimitarra del Uruk y el cuchillo resplandeciente de Legolas chocaban, pero el Uruk no estaba dispuesto a jugar limpio, y apartando a un lado el cuchillo del Elfo con el largo de su cimitarra utilizó el escudo para golpear a su adversario en la cara. Legolas, trastornado por el golpe, no pudo hacer nada por impedir que su enemigo le lanzara con fuerza contra la pared del muro, dejándole en un grave peligro. Gimli ya corría en su ayuda cuando el Uruk-hai le golpeó en el estómago, haciendo que el Elfo se doblara encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, envolviéndose el estómago dolorido con los brazos, los cabellos rúbios ocultando una expresión de dolor en su rostro élfico. Legolas alzó la cabeza y miró aturdido como su contrincante alzaba la cimitarra, trenzas doradas cayendo sobre sus ojos, el negro filo empapado de veneno, preparado para asestarle el último y fatal golpe. Legolas cerró los ojos.  
  
"_Barûk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-menu!_"  
  
Con un agudo grito de agonía y dolor, el Uruk-hai cayó de bruces, sus piernas cortadas por el filo de la poderosa hacha de Gimli. El Enano balanceó su hacha con fúria, hindiéndola en la cabeza del otro. Cuando el Enano se volvió a Legolas, el Elfo ya se había puesto en pie y empuñaba su cuchillo, atento, pues muchos enemigos los rodeaban.   
  
Elfo y Enano intercambiaron una mirada, y Legolas le asintió indicándole que no estaba herido, antes de regresar los dos a la batalla que aun continuaba. Legolas echó una última mirada al arco que reposaba junto a la pared del muro; estaba roto en dos.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**  
El sol brillaba cuando la batalla llegó a su fin. Aragorn y Legolas estaban con el Rey Théoden, Gandalf y Erkenbrand, jubilosos por la vistoria, cuando oyeron un gran clamor; los compañeros que el enemigo había arrastrado al Abismo descendieron de la empalizada. Eran Éomer, Gamelin el Viejo y, con gran alegría por parte de Aragorn y Legolas, Gimli el Enano, que a pesar de tener la cabeza envuelta en una venda sangrada se acercaba a ellos sonriente.  
  
"Te dije que no había que temer por Gimli." - dijo Aragorn volviéndose a Legolas - "Las cavernas son la protección ideal para un Enano."  
  
Legolas asintió sonriente, pero miró con cierta preocupación la venda manchada de sangre que envolvía la cabeza del Enano. Gimli llegó junto a ellos.  
  
"¡Cuarenta y dos, maese Legolas!" - gritó con voz firme y sonora - "¡Ay! ¡Se me ha mellado el hacha! El cuadragésimo segundo tenía un capacete de hierro. ¿Y a tí como te ha ido?"  
  
"Me has ganado por un tanto." - respondió Legolas suavemente, por gran satisfación de Gimli - "Pero no te celo, ¡tan contento estoy de verte todavía en pie!" - dijo, sorprendiédose a si mismo por haberse oído decir esas palabras, y más con tanta sinceridad.  
  
Gimli le miró asombrado.  
  
"Todos nos alegramos de este reencuentro." - dijo Aragorn - "Me alegro de encontraros sanos y salvos, amigos míos."  
  
"Yo no aplicaría el término _sanos_ a Gimli." - dijo Legolas, mirando la herida en la cabeza del Enano con repentinos ojos sombríos. Gimli alzó las manos exasperante.  
  
"Fue a penas un golpe y el almete lo desvió." - dijo - "El rasguño de un orco no puede acabar con Gimli hijo de Glóin."  
  
"Yo te curaré mientras descansas." - dijo Aragorn. Juntos se encaminaron al fortín, donde los heridos estaban siendo atendidos, y Legolas le ofrecío el brazo al Enano como apoyo.  
  
"¡No estoy hecho de cristal!" - exclamó Gimli indignado, alejándose unos pasos del Elfo, a lo que Legolas respondió con una pequeña risa que no llegó a sus ojos. Se llevó la mano a la espalda, y tocó la madera del arco guardado en la funda de piel, que aun estando partido en dos, no tuvo corazón para separarse de él.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuando Aragorn volvió con los suplementos necesarios para curar y coser la herida de Gimli, no se soprendió al encontrar Elfo y Enano discutiendo acaloradamente, justo allí donde los había dejado. Muchos los miraban curiosos o molestos, porque alzaban la voz.  
  
"¡Malditos Enanos, que testarudos son!" - gritaba Legolas - "¡Sólo quiero ayudarte con la venda, no es mucho pedir!"  
  
"¡No, gracias!" - le respondía Gimli en el mismo tono - "¡Soy completamente capaz de quitármela por mí mismo! ¡No necesito la ayuda de un principito de orejas picudas!"  
  
Legolas le frunció el ceño. "¡Pero tú no puedes verte la herida, y podrías hacerte daño con esos dedos tan poco gentiles que los Enanos tenéis!"  
  
Legolas acercó su larga mano y Gimli la apartó, tomando al Elfo del brazo sin tener cuidado de hacerle daño con sus poderosas manos de artífice. Legolas estaba realmente enojado.  
  
"¡Gimli! ¡Por Elbereth la Bella! ¡Déjame ayudarte!"  
  
_Eso es lo que yo llamo buenos amigos_, se dijo Aragorn, sonriendo para sí mismo, viendo como Gimli se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se la apretaba con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y con una expresión de dolor en el rostro barbudo; de repente la cabeza le daba vueltas y la herida le ardía. El rostro de Legolas hizo un cambio instantáneo de enojo a preocupación y culpabilidad.  
  
"¿Estás bien, Gimli, amigo mío?" - le preguntaba ahora con mucha suavidad y casi en susurros, posando una mano sobre el hombro del Enano con precaución y timidez - "Ai, perdóname si te he causado dolor con mis gritos..."   
  
Gimli abrió los ojos y sacudió una mano. "No importa." - dijo con voz tosca y no muy convencido de sí mismo.  
  
"Basta de discusiones vosotros dos." - dijo Aragorn - "No hagas movimientos bruscos, Gimli, y tú, Legolas, dejále en paz. Yo soy el curandero aquí."  
  
Y con estas palabras le quitó la venda ensangrentada al Enano y comenzó a limpiarle la herida con gentileza y cuidado. El Enano no se inmutó, pero a veces sentía mareos y se le ceraban los ojos. Gimli no se daba cuenta que en aquellos momentos Legolas le rodeaba con los brazos y le sujetaba firmemente, pues si se hubiera dado cuenta se lo habría reprochado y posiblemente otra vez hubiera comenzado la discusión del Elfo que quiere ayudar y el Enano que niega la ayuda.  
  
Desinfectando la herida y aplicando por último las propiedades curativas del _athelas_, Aragorn comenzó a coser el corte. Pero a pesar de prestar el máximo cuidado y atención a la herida de Gimli, Aragorn miraba de reojo de vez en cuando al Elfo sentado a su lado. Legolas tenía la mirada ensombrecida y el semblante triste, y sus manos jugueteaba con las plumas de una de sus flechas. Aun sin intercambiar palabras Aragorn podía sentir el pesar del Elfo, como si irradiara de su cuerpo como luz visible. Al parecer él no fue el único en percatarse, porque cuando se volvió a Gimli vió que el Enano no apartaba los ojos oscuros de Legolas, aunque el otro no le devolvía la mirada.  
  
"Listo, maese Gimli." - dijo Aragorn. - "Dentro de doce horas te llamaré para revisártela. El corte no era muy profundo y curará bien. Dentro de cinco días podré descosértelo." - tomó un tazón lleno de una especie de infusión y se lo pasó al Enano - "Bébete esto; te irá bien para el dolor de cabeza."  
  
Cuando Aragorn se volvió a Legolas, encontró al Elfo con la mirada perdida en el suelo, como no consciente del mundo a su alrededor. Un mano amistosa se posó en el hombro de Legolas, y él lentamente subió la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Aragorn y una sonrisa recomfortante.  
  
"No te preocupes, Legolas, la herida no es grave." - dijo con suavidad, mirando fijamente los ojos azules y lastimosos del Elfo - "Y si lo que te preocupa es haberle causado daño antes, serénate, porque tu amigo ya te ha perdonado."  
  
Con ésto echó una mirada fugaz a Gimli. El Enano dejó el tazón vacío y asintió. "Sí, amigo Legolas. No debes sentirte culpable. A demás, fui yo quien alzó la voz primero."  
  
Legolas les sonrió tristemente. "Gracias por vuestras palabras, amigos, pero no es eso lo que me atormenta."  
  
Aragorn asintió, creyendo adivinar que el Elfo se lamentaba por los muchos caídos en batalla esa noche; viejos inocentes y jóvenes que aun les quedaba una larga vida por delante. Legolas no se parecía mucho a los demás Elfos que Aragorn había conocido, pero, como todos los de su pueblo, Legolas tenía un espíritu bondadoso. Mas Gimli le miró, y decidiendo subirle los ánimos al Elfo, le bromeó,  
  
"¡Vamos, Señor Elfo! ¡Tan sólo ha sido un orco! La próxima vez ya ganarás tú."  
  
Legolas parpadeó y entonces rió suavemente, pero pronto volvió estar silencioso y los ojos le brillaban con pequeñas lágrimas que no derramaba. "Temo que sin mi más preciosa arma no podré ganarte en ninguna batalla, Gimli."  
  
Aragorn y Gimli le miraron confusos. Entonces Legolas se llevó la mano a la espalda y tomó el arco. Hombre y Enano se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron que estaba partido en dos partes, justo por la mitad. Legolas dejó lentamente las dos mitades en el suelo frente a ellos. El corte era limpio, y hasta la cuerda estaba rota.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" - preguntó Aragorn, tomando una mitad y examinando en corte. Legolas miró el arco de los Galadhrim con añoranza.  
  
"Un Uruk-hai... Se abalanzó sobre mí y lo rompió de un golpe con su cimitarra, cuando yo trataba de protegerme." - dijo. Legolas sonrió lastimosamente - "Fui un estúpido al utilizarlo como escudo... Lo hice sin pensar; ese Uruk-hai estaba sobre mí."  
  
"¡Ay! ¡El regalo de Galadriel!" - exclamó Gimli, y los ojos se le encendieron coléricos - "¡Fue ese Uruk-hai! ¡De haberlo sabido le hubiera dado una muerte más lenta y dolorosa!"  
  
"¿No llevas tu otro arco del Bosque Negro contigo, verdad?" - preguntó Aragorn.  
  
Legolas negó con la cabeza. "Lo dejé en Lothlórien. No era de mucho valor para mí. Lo hice yo en mis días de juventud..."  
  
"Pero entonces puedes hacerte otro, ¿no?" - dijo Gimli - "Seguro que aquí encontrarás cuerda y madera."  
  
Legolas le miró tristemente. "La cuerda para el arco élfico no es como la que utilizan los Hombres. Nosotros las hilamos a partir de hebras de cabellos élficos."  
  
"Cabello." - dijo Gimli, levantando las espesas cejas - "No hay problema, tú tienes de sobra."  
  
Legolas se irritó de repente. Tomó una de sus trenzas doradas y se la mostró al Enano, plántandola en sus narices. "¡¿Te parece que mis cabellos son bastante largos para un arco de este tamaño?!" - dijo enojado. Pero tan pronto como calló se dio cuenta que no tenía motivos por enfadarse con Gimli. Trató decalmarse. Habló con más gentileza - "Sólo los cabellos de mujer suelen ser suficientemente largos como para hilar una cuerda de arco élfico."   
  
Era costumbre entre los Eldar que las esposas trenzaran con sus cabellos la cuerda del arco de sus esposos. Si un arquero no tenía esposa siempre podía utilizar los cabellos de una madre o hermana o cualquier otra doncella, pero es más especial cuando es una amante quien hila la cuerda, porque el arquero siente que lleva una pieza de su amada en la batalla, y que ello le protegerá de cualquier daño.  
  
Legolas tomó de nuevo el arco roto y, echándole una última mirada de anhelo, guardó las mitades en la funda de piel junto el carcaj de flechas.  
  
"No sabes cuanto lo siento." - le habló Aragorn gravemente. - "Sabemos cuanto amabas ese arco, Legolas." - dijo compasivamente. Gimli asintió, pero Legolas no dijo nada. - "Lo único que puedo sugerirte es que tomes prestado un arco de los Rohirrim, hasta que puedas conseguir otro arco élfico." - continuó hablando Aragorn, aun sabiendo por seguro que Legolas no volvería a sentir ningún arco élfico en sus manos hasta que volviera a su hogar, si sobrevivía a la guerra.  
  
Así fue que los tres compañeros se dirigieron a la armería, y Gimli y Aragorn esperaron pacientemente y silenciosos mientras Legolas revisaba todos los arcos y finalmente tomaba uno entre sus manos. Legolas lo inspeccionó de cerca. Desde luego, no podía compararse a ningún arco de los Elfos del Bosque, pero almenos era más largo que los demás arcos Rohírricos. Sin embargo, comparado con la delicada elegancia de los arcos élficos, Legolas sentía aquel arco pesado e incómodo en sus manos.  
  
Aragorn y Gimli observaron como Legolas tensaba el arco, una expresión de disgusto en su bello rostro al sentir la cuerda áspera e incomfortable en sus dedos; frunció el ceño al oír el agudo quejido de la cuerda al ser tensada. Por la cara del Elfo, Aragorn y Gimli adivinaron que prefería irse a la batalla sin arco antes que llevar ése con él.  
  
"Ha sido buena idea, Aragorn, pero no creo que sepa utilizar esto." - dijo Legolas, dejando el arco en el rincón de la armería donde lo había cogido. Aragorn suspiró profundamente.  
  
"Temo que no podemos hacer nada por ayudarte. Anímate y descansa ahora, que mañana partiremos al anochecer hacia Isengard. Comamos un poco y vayamos a dormir, los tres. Os necesito bien descansados para mañana, Legolas y Gimli. Puede que tus ojos y tu hacha nos sean necesários en Isengard, pues no sabemos qué nos aguarda ahí."  
  
"Ai, ¿pero qué ayuda podré servir yo a la Compañía?" - se lamentó Legolas, los ojos brillantes - "Soy un arquero sin arco." - dijo, y dándose media vuelta salió rápidamente de la armería.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aragorn y Gimli comieron con mucho apetito, al contrario de Legolas, y por más que Hombre y Enano trataran de establecer una conversación con el Elfo, Legolas no les respondía con más de tres palabras seguidas. Aragorn y Gimli querían animarle, así que comenzaron a contar cosas graciosas de su juventud, y los hombres de Rohan que se sentaban cerca les escuchaban y reían; pero el Elfo permanecía callado e indiferente, y se quedaba mirando el estofado en su plato, en lugar de comerlo.  
  
Tras la comida, el Elfo se separó de ellos sin decir nada. Fue después de estar buscando durante una hora que Aragorn y Gimli le encontraron recostado contra la pared del muro exterior con el arco roto en su regazo, mudo, indiferente a todo. Y por la noche los ánimos del Elfo no mejoraron. Los tres compañeros compartieron una habtación juntos, por lo que Aragorn y Gimli no durmieron tranquilos, pues despertaban a menudo entre sobresaltos, como sintiendo que el Elfo les había llamado a gritos en su pesar, aunque no había sido así. Y cuando abrían los ojos soñolientos veían a Legolas despierto, mirando tristemente el arco a su lado, a veces acariciando con anhelo su hermosa madera tallada del mismo corazón de mallorn para que pareciera cubierto de viñas y hojas. Pero cuando Legolas sentía que sus amigos se habían quedado dormidos, se permitía que una de las muchas lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo recorriera su camino hasta la puenta de la nariz, para finalmente caer silenciosa sobre la almohada.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Legolas estaba de un humor de perros, y tanto Gimli como Aragorn prefirieron evitarle antes que recibir sus gritos. El Enano y el montaraz se sentaron jutnos a hablar al mediodía, pues a los dos la preocupación no les permitía volver a sentir paz.  
  
"Si pudiéramos hacer algo para animarle..." - dijo Aragorn al Enano, abatido - "¿Pero qué? Me pasé la mayor parte de la noche pensando, y hoy no he podido dejar de pensar en todo el día, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada."  
  
Gimli tan sólo asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. De repente, la mirada del Enano se iluminó, y se puso en pie de un salto, una gran sonrisa dibujándose en su cara barbuda.   
  
"¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!" - dijo, por gran sorpresa y alivio de Aragorn. El Enano miró a los lados cautelosamente, y entonces se inclinó y comenzó a hablarle a Aragorn en susurros al oído. Aragorn asintió y le miró.  
  
"¿Pero cómo lo hacemos?" - preguntó el montaraz.  
  
Gimli le sonrió triunfalmente y se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Cuando el reconociemiento llegó a los ojos de Aragorn, éste dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpesa y asombro ante lo que el Enano le estaba mostrando.  
  
Ahora bien, Enano y Hombre pusieron en marcha su plan aquella misma noche, cuando partieron de camino a Isengard con la compañía del Rey Théoden y Gandalf. Tenían poco tiempo para trabajar en ello, pero fueron cautelosos y tan rápidos como pudieron. Una vez Legolas por poco los descubrió, pues los encontró alejados de la compañía, sentados sobre la hierba húmeda entre los altos árboles de Fangorn que se alzaban retorcidos; estaban cuchicheando entre ellos. Tan pronto como se acercó con su ligero andar élfico, Aragorn y Gimli callaron y se volvieron a él, plantándose muy firmemente en el suelo y sentádose muy juntos el uno del otro, sonriéndole al Elfo de una forma un tanto peculiar. Legolas, desde luego, notó que los dos estaban escondiendo algo tras sus espaldas.  
  
"¿Qué estais haciendo?" - les preguntó.  
  
"Nada." - respondieron los dos al unísono, instintivamente juntándose más el uno contra el otro, tratando de ocultar lo que había detrás de ellos. - "Sólo estabamos hablando."  
  
Legolas les miró inquisitivamente. "Ya veo." - dijo - "¿Puedo sentarme a hablar con vosotros?"  
  
"¡No!"  
  
El Elfo se quedó boquiabierto y un tanto herido ante la reacción de sus camaradas. "¿...No?"  
  
"Bueno, no es eso lo que queríamos decir..." - trató de explicarse Gimli. Ambos Enano y montaraz se habían dado cuenta que sin querer podrían haber herido los sentimientos del Elfo.  
  
"Ya sé que últimamente he sido muy descortés y terco con vosotros..." - comenzó a decir Legolas con voz algo temblorosa - "Por eso quería hablaros... para pediros perdón. P-Pero si es lo que queréis, me voy..."  
  
Aragorn hubiera querido entonces ponerse en pie y correr a abrazar al Elfo y decirle palabras de consuelo, pero no lo hizo, porque de haberse levantado habría dejado al descubierto el plan de él y Gimli. Se quedó ahí sentado.  
  
"Legolas-"  
  
En aquel momento oyeron la voz anciana pero poderosa de Gandalf que les llamaba no desde muy lejos. "¡Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas! ¡Terminó el descanso, en marcha!"  
  
Legolas se inclinó ligeramente ante ellos como despedida, antes de volverse y alejarse en la oscuridad. Aragorn y Gimli le siguieron poco despues, con el corazón oprimido.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Si antes la tristeza de Legolas era grande, mucho más lo era ahora, y los otros dos se sentían culpables por ello. Ahora era el turno de Legolas para evitarlos, y aquello les dolía a Aragorn y a Gimli, pero al menos de este modo tuvieron más seguridad y tranquilidad para llevar a cabo su plan.   
  
Cuando dos días después de la partida desde el Abismo de Helm Aragorn y Gimli contemplaron su obra terminada, se miraron el uno al otro con orgullo, y rápidamente fueron en busca de Legolas. Le encontraron no muy lejos de la compañía, caminando solitario. El Elfo acababa de prender fuego a las dos mitades del arco Galadhrim, porque no podía verlo sin abrumarse, y volvía con los ojos llorosos. Tan pronto como oyó los pasos de sus camaradas, se pasó la larga mano por los bellos ojos, secando las lágrimas apresuradamente. Ni Aragorn ni Gimli lo notaron.  
  
"¡Legolas!" - le llamaron, y el Elfo parpadeó confuso al notar el entusiasmo en sus voces. Cuando llegaron junto a él, ambos Hombre y Enano le tomaron por la cintura, por gran sorpresa de Legolas, y comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia el campamento.  
  
"Ven con nosotros."  
  
"Tenemos algo para tí."  
  
"¿Para mí...?" - dijo el Elfo casi en un murmullo. - "¿Qué es?"  
  
"¡Es una sorpresa!"  
  
"Especialmetne para ti. Para que sepas lo mucho que nos importas, y que no deseamos verte triste."  
  
Así fue como le sentaron sobre la hierba bajo los cálidos rayos de sol del atardecer, y le pidieron que cerrara los ojos. Legolas, no sabiendo qué esperar, los cerró, y con su fino oído élfico escuchó los pasos pesados de Gimli, alejándose un momento y volviendo rápidamente. Entonces sintió las manos curativas de Aragorn en las suyas, abriendolas de forma que mostrara las palmas. Sintió entonces como colocaban algo duro y ligero en ellas, agradable al contacto. El corazón de Legolas dio un salto. ¿Era posible...?  
  
"Abre los ojos, amigo." - oyó decir la voz grave de Gimli.  
  
Legolas los abrió, y entonces se quedó sin aliento. Allí, en sus manos, había un magnífico arco de tejo negro como el que utilizan los Elfos en el Bosque Negro. Estaba tallado rícamente con hojas de haya y flores de Elanor entrecruzadas. El arco era tan largo como el que le regaló la Dama Galadriel, y con sólo tocarlo Legolas pudo decir que no sólo tenía la misma longitud, sino también la misma potencia y ligereza.  
  
Legolas se quedó mudo, recorriendo los finos dedos por cada tallo del arco, acariciando las hojas de haya y las Elanor, admirando su elegancia. Aragorn y Gimli le miraban sonriendo de par a par, satisfechos y felices porque su regalo parecía haber causado el efecto que esperaban.  
  
El Elfo continuó admirando la maravillosa obra hecha por sus amigos, y al pasar los dedos por la cuerda le tembló la mano y sonrió entre lágrimas, tan feliz de volver a sentir un verdadero arco élfico en sus manos. Entonces se percató que había unas pequeñas runas élficas escritas en un extremo, ocultas a los ojos ajenos pero no a los del arquero.  
  
_ De A & G, tus amigos mortales, pero inmortalmente tuyos. Con todo nuestro amor, para un gran amigo._  


  
Legolas no se contuvo más, y lloró a lágrima viva, abrazando el arco contra su pecho e inclinando la cabeza, los largos cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro como ríos de oro.  
  
"_Hannon le..._" - dijo entre sollozos, y sintió como los fornidos brazos de Gimli le rodeaban los hombros y Aragorn le acariciaba la espalda en círculos con una mano y con la otra trataba de apartar los cabellos pegados a las mejillas a causa de las lágrimas.  
  
Aragorn se inclinó, y le habló cerca de la oreja puntiaguda.  
  
"Cuando nos llegue la hora, y yo y Gimli emprendamos nuestro viaje a las Estancias de Mandos, tan sólo tendrás que mirar el arco y nos estarás mirando a nosotros. Así nunca nos olvidarás. Siempre que lleves el arco contigo, nosotros te acompañaremos, aunque hayan pasado Edades de este mundo desde el día de hoy."  
  
Legolas les miró con ojos y mejillas enrojecidas y rostro húmedo, conmovido, y entonces les sonrió. "Gracias..." - volvió a decir, pues no sabía que más palabras podrían mostrar su alegría y profundo agradecimiento. - "Es un regalo maravilloso... el mejor que nunca me han hecho."  
  
Les dio un abrazo a ambos montaraz y Enano, y serenándose volvió su atención al hermoso arco, una sonrisa en sus labios mientras los dedos acariciaban con dulzura la cuerda élfica... ¿Cuerda élfica? Legolas abrió mucho los ojos y observó detenidamente la cuerda. Brillaba y resplandecía como el oro, como los rayos del sol, como la luz de los Arboles que se entremezcla.  
  
Legolas dejó escapar un grito cuando le llegó el reconocimiento.  
  
"Gimli..." - consiguió hablar Legolas con esfuerzo - "Los cabellos de Galadriel... ¿Por qué...?...No.. No puedo..."  
  
"Claro que puedes, Elfo." - dijo Gimli firmemente - "A demás, lucen mejor en tu arco que en mi bolsillo."  
  
A pesar de la seguridad con la que el Enano hablaba, Legolas sabía que a su amigo le causaba gran dolor separarse de su precioso regalo. Gimli mismo había dicho una vez que jamás llamaría a algo hermoso menos al regalo que le fue dado. Y ahora se lo estaba dando a él...  
  
Dos lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, y Legolas dejó el arco para rodear al Enano con los dos brazos, abrazándalo con fuerza, recostando su barbilla en el fuerte hombro, mientras Aragorn les miraba divertido y conmovido ante tal muestra de afecto.  


  
"Y dicen que los Enanos son egoístas..." - suspiró contra su mejilla - "Ai, somos nosotros los Elfos, los ignorantes..." - hundió el rostro en cuello del Enano, y la barba silenció casi del todo el sonido de su voz - "Gracias, muchas gracias..."  
  
"¡Bah! ¡Ni lo menciones!" - dijo Gimli, enjugándose bruscamente con los guantes dos pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían formado en los ojos. - "¡Y ahora suéltame antes de que alguien nos vea!"  
  
Riendo, Legolas soltó al Enano. "No llego a comprender qué me hace merecedor de unos amigos tan buenos como vosotros dos." - dijo - "Me siento orgulloso de que me llaméis vuestro amigo." Y el orgullo en su voz era claro como el agua. Sus manos apretaban la madera del arco con afecto.   
  
Entonces Aragorn extendió un brazo y abrió la mano con la palma vuelta hacia tierra.  
  
"¿Amigos para siempre?" - dijo. Legolas posó su mano suave sobre la fuerte de Aragorn.  
  
"¡Amigos!"  
  
Gimli posó la suya enguantada sobre la de Legolas.  
  
"¡Amigos!"  
  
La marcha a Isengard continuaba, y los tres cabalgaban juntos, riendo y charlando, y toda la compañía oía los gruñidos de Gimli quejándose del trabajo que les costó encontrar tejo negro en Fangorn; de que, escapando a los ojos vigilantes de Gandalf, había tenido que adentrarse en ese 'malsano e infestado bosque', sólo para buscarlo; y de que nunca más volvería a pisar aquellos suelos de Fangorn, ni por todo el_ mithril_ del mundo.  
  
A su espalda Legolas había colgado su nuevo arco, y cabalgaba con el corazón rebosante de alegría, y sabía que nada podría temer en esta guerra, porque el arco de Aragorn y Gimli y los cabellos de la Dama le protegerían. Pensaba en las palabras que le dijo Aragorn, y se decía convencido que, ni aunque mil Edades pasaran ante sus ojos, no les olvidaría jamás, y del mismo modo que hoy les seguiría amando.   
  
Mientras cabalgaba, comenzó a entonar una alegre canción élfica.******  
  
****  
FIN**  
  
_  
  
__Dedicado a todos aquellos afortunados que gozan de la amistad de unos verdaderos amigos..._******  
******

****

********


End file.
